Trent's Getting Lucky
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: Another Spring day dawns on our quiet island of Wawanakwa, and Trent is spending it trying to get lucky for once, but can Trent ever get lucky? A TrentxCourtney ONE-SHOT. For St. Patrick's Day.


**Top of the mornin' or evenin' to ya' lads and lasses. Today, I'ma write a quick little story for dear ol' St. Patrick's Day. Albeit, something neigh 'ave ever thought of doin', but it's always fun to experiment.**

* * *

"Come on… there's gotta' be one around here…" Trent cursed as he fixated all his attention on the small field of green around him. His thumb and index finger plucked small bunches of the green plant around him and brought them to his annoyed olive eyes. "Darn… still no," He grumbled before tossing the small bundle behind him, letting them drift slowly to the sizable pile already formed behind him.

Remaining too fixed on searching the greens; he hadn't noticed the mocha skin CIT walk up behind him, curiosity brimming in her sharp onyx eyes. "Trent?" She called down to him as he hunched over on his knees, searching the small green field. Apparently snapping out of his fixation, he tossed a look up at her with some surprise. "Why're you out here?" She asked, gesturing her hand to show the deep forest around them.

"Picking clovers," Trent quickly responded, immediately going back to his picking, shaking his head disappointedly at each examination of the collected clover bundles.

"Picking clovers?" Courtney asked in response, finding it somewhat odd he would be picking a weed. "Why pick a bunch of wee—Oh no…" Courtney slapped her forehead, knowing exactly why it was he was. "Trent, please tell me you're _that_ superstitious?" her voice came out in grumbled displeasure; stroking her forehead as she felt a headache starting up.

Trent, once again, turned his attention away from the clovers and looked up at Courtney, giving her a quick chuckle and small grin. "Of course I do. You're talking to a guy who does almost everything nine times, blames a mirror for his bad luck, and has spent the last four hours looking for a four-leaf clover," Trent pointed out, quickly turning back to the clovers and picking a bundle up once more. "…Wait!" His eyes widened in hope, but it quickly faded and his eyes dulled. "No… just an Oxalis tetraphylla…" Trent sighed before tossing them over his shoulder to the rest.

"Trent… the odds of finding a four-leaf clover is 1000 to one; it's not worth it. Besides," Courtney looked down at him with what sincerity she could work up into her eyes. "Your luck isn't that bad, is it?" narrowing his eyes and looking up into Courtney's face, she sighed off slightly and frowned. "Alright, maybe it is…"

"Wait a second…" Trent gradually lost his look of disapproval and smirked deviously at Courtney, bringing a twinge of worry to her. "How would _you_ know the odds of finding a clover?" Trent questioned Courtney.

Courtney bit her bottom lip as she placed one of her hands on her cheek, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Ummm… I read it in one of my… books," Courtney said slowly, holding on word after word as it came out.

"Really? Must be one weird law book to have that…" Trent shot back. "How about telling me the real reason?" asking softly, Courtney unknowingly smiled at Trent.

"If you must know…" Courtney started to say as she lowered herself down onto the grassy knoll beside Trent, leaning back onto the palms off her hands as she settled in. "When I was seven, I spent every spring day looking for a four-leaf clover for four years… Our property stretched for about 15 acres, and most of it was just field so we tended to get a lot of clovers in the spring," Courtney explained, sounding partly proud as she spoke of her property.

"Why were you looking for a four-leaf clover?" Trent pressed for more information, still picking at clovers but giving most of his attention to Courtney beside him.

A shy smile graced onto Courtney's face as she let a soft giggle pass her lips. "I wanted one so I could brag to the other kids that I had yet another thing they didn't have… I was pretty stuck up back then," Courtney smiled with nostalgia; while Trent on the other hand raised a singe raven haired brow and snickered.

"'Back then'? Doesn't sound so different than you are now," Courtney glowered with an unpleased look at Trent, but shrugged. "Anyway… did you ever find one?"

"Actually… after the fourth year of looking, I decided to look at it statistically. After checking the statistics of actually finding one, I gave up…" Courtney replied casually, looking somewhat vacant and uninterested about it all. As her onyx eyes looked into the blue sky, she heard Trent chuckle lightly as he went back to his picking and checking. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing… It just crossed my mind of a seven year old Courtney running through a field of clovers…" Trent warmly smiled while still chuckling, not breaking his eyes away from the clover bundles he plucked. "It sounds pretty cute,"

Courtney looked down into her lap as she continued to lean on her palms, blushing fiercely on her dark cheeks. "Cute, huh? What makes you think that?" Tilting her head, she waited anxiously for Trent's response, but kept a normal look in her visage.

"Ah, you know; a little girl running through a field of green… That's just generally cute," Courtney dropped her shoulders slightly.

"Oh…" with disappointment heavy in her voice she pursed her lips.

"Plus… Well you know," Trent wavered a hand at her, thinking what he was going to say was common knowledge.

"No, what?"

"It's just common to know that normal girls look pretty normal as children… And cute girls look adorable as kids," Trent explained frankly, invoking an eye roll from Courtney.

"Oh please. That's such a guy thing to say…"

"And not to mention that hot girls look cute as kids…" Courtney froze as her eyes widened in surprise.

"So… if you think I looked cute as a kid—" Courtney slowly choked out, feeling her lungs drain of all life.

"Hm? Oh yeah," Trent looked back at Courtney and nodded. "I don't want to be rude but… It's sorta' hard to look for a four-leaf clover when someone's talking to you," He informed her, trying to sound as polite as he could.

"Ah, right. I understand…" Courtney nodded and lifted herself to her feet, brushing her hands off which had blades of grass clinging to it. "I'll see you at dinner…" She started to walk off, but stopped short and looked at the growing mound of failed clovers behind Trent. "Or breakfast," She snickered to herself.

Trent smiled at her remark as he continued to pick and examine any clover he could. After the third pluck of three-leaf clovers, he groaned and balled his hands into fists. "If I just find that clover..." as he thought it aloud, he crashed his fists into the clover bundles before him. "If I find it, then I won't need to worry about all my terrible luck… This is the ninth year I've looked for it; I _have _to find it this year,"

"Then it'll be better odds if you have two looking," Trent snapped his attention directly in front of him, seeing Courtney's face mere inches from his.

A deep blush crossed his face as Courtney smiled at him right in his face; to the point Trent could count each of the freckles on Courtney's face. "Uhhh…" Trent breathed out, his mouth partly agape by Courtney's close presence.

"Like I said, it's a 10000 to 1 odd of finding it… But if we work together, it's a 5000 to 1 odd… what do you say?" Courtney purred with a flirtatious look in Trent's eyes, kneeling down in the patch of clover field.

Trent grinned widely and immediately went back to looking through clovers. "Thanks Court, you're the best," He thanked her as he checked a few more clovers.

Giggling as she too went to looking through another bundle of clovers. "I know I am… But I'm always happy to hear someone say it," Courtney replied, quickly scanning over a few clovers she had plucked out of the ground.

Working together, the two of them rustled and plucked at clover bundle after clover bundle, occasionally tossing a word or two at the other one, just to make sure that they were still working at it. As the two of them knelt into the field of clovers, Cody and Geoff walking side by side through the forest but stopped off to the distance of Trent and Courtney, staying out of ear shot. "Cody, dude!" Geoff whispered as he stopped Cody by grabbing him by the shoulder and turned his attention to the two clover searchers.

Cody squinted in disbelief and cracked a stupid grin. "Is that Trent and Courtney?" Cody questioned, not really expecting an answer since they both knew it was them.

"Bro…" Geoff ribbed Cody with his elbow as he winked. "Trent's getting lucky today; if you get what I'm saying?" Geoff laughed, trying to keep it down so the two of them wouldn't hear him.

Cody went wide eyed then looked back at Trent and Courtney, both of which wearing peaceful smiles. "You think? I'll be honest, the thought of the two of them has come to mind once or twice for me, but for them to actually—you know… I don't know," Cody scratched his head as he started to visualize the very idea, which forced a crimson tint to his cheeks.

"…Cody… I was talking about the clover…" Geoff pointed out, taken slight back by Cody's assumption.

"Oh, uh… So. Was. I?" Geoff shook his head, disappointed with Cody as he departed. "H-hey! I was!" Cody called out to Geoff as he chased off after him.

Peaking over his shoulder, Trent cocked his head curiously. "Did you hear something?"

"No… Now come on, we have to keep looking for that clover…" Courtney instructed Trent, not breaking for a moment on her search.

"Wait, why the sudden urge to find it now?" Trent questioned, turning in Courtney's direction while still kneeling in the field with a perk of one of his brows.

To his surprise, he saw Courtney holding a three-leaf clover close to her chest while having a sultry smirk on her face. "Because today, I want you to get lucky…" She told him in a soothing tone before turning back to her side of the clover search, humming to herself playfully.

Trent shrugged and went back to his work wordlessly. After about a minute, Trent perked his head up quickly. "Wait, we're still talking about clovers, right?"

* * *

**(to the tone of Ode to Joy) Innuendo, innuendo~~ Oh how it makes- us laugh~~.**

**Ah Trent, ya'll be getting lucky tonight, maybe in that very field. Oh-ho-ho, I crack ma'self up. Anyway, remember to review and such and have yur' self a happy St. Patrick's Day... And if ya' do'n't like my variation on an accident, remember i'm part Irish... Part being the main word...**

**See you in the big times!**

**-Overlord-Flinx**


End file.
